


A win-win

by WonderfilledAnnabeth



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Marichat, no reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:34:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25974499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderfilledAnnabeth/pseuds/WonderfilledAnnabeth
Summary: "I can't lose you too!""Why? Look at me. Why?""You know why. It's over. I'm in love with you. You win so... don't leave. Please stay here."I do not own any of the characters written in this.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 2
Kudos: 63





	1. I lose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey readers! I am really excited to write this. Hope you all enjoy it! There may be a lot of grammatical errors and if you find any of them,you can put them down in the comments and I will try to correct them.You can send me prompts and ideas through my tumblr.  
> My tumblr is[ Wonderfulannabeth](https://wonderfulannabeth.tumblr.com)

* * *

"Marinette, listen to me! Ladybug and I can take care of this." Chat Noir told the frustrated Marinette over the sound of the people screaming in panic.

"No! I have to help here, Chat. I can take care of myself. Go and stop the akuma. You are wasting time" Marinette shot back. She couldn't transform into Ladybug with Chat Noir here. It would blow up her identity.

"Please listen to me..." Chat Noir tried again. 

"I can't lose you too!" Chat Noir told in a shaky voice, turning his head away from her.

"Why? Look at me. Why?" Marinette demanded, trying to get him to look at her.

Chat Noir replied, growing tired of this argument "You know why. It's over. I'm in love with you. You win so... don't leave. Please stay here, while I take care of the akuma. I can't fight knowing you are in danger. Please..." His voice decreasing from 10 to 1, by the end of his explanation.

They argued a lot but it was always playful and never this intense.

Meanwhile, Marinette was having a rush of emotions. More than she could handle. _Chat Noir loved her? And here she thought he would never love her back._

Then Marinette heard herself ask "You love me?"

Chat Noir wanted to wipe away all her doubts about his love and he did just that. He grabbed her by her slender waist and took her beautiful face in his hands and went in for the kiss. He pressed his lips on hers. The kiss was cut short as he quickly pulled back to not make Marinette uncomfortable.

But he most definitely didn't expect her to grab him by his bell to continue the kiss .Her was lips were _Oh God,_ so intoxicating. She tasted of vanilla, cinnamon,butter and all the sweet things he could ever think of. He pulled her in even closer and she responded by moving her hands towards his hair and playing with it. Her very touch sent shivers down his spine.

For Marinette, she could never seem to get enough of him. His lips were so soft and tasted of mint. He had his hands on her waist and loved how it was so gentle yet intimate.

Suddenly, there was a crash close by, which brought the 2 lovers back to reality. They rested their foreheads against each other and breathed.

Chat Noir spoke up first "Stay here, Princess. I will come get you after this and we will talk about this."He smiled at her, kissed her on her forehead ever so lightly and took off on his baton.

Poor Marinette could do nothing but stare back at him as her fingers ghosted over her recently kissed lips. 

Tikki came out of her hiding spot and told her holder "That was great and all, Marinette, but Chat needs you to defeat the akuma."

That shook Marinette out of her dreamworld "Yes Tikki Spots on!"

And the whole time they fought, Chat Noir didn't understand why his Lady's hands were always on her lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a one-shot and I got the idea from a prompt. I changed one word of the prompt to suit this situation.
> 
> Is there something like a 2-chapter one-shot? No idea..
> 
> Also be sure to check out my other works.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed it.


	2. Win your heart

* * *

During the whole fight, Ladybug wanted nothing more than to press her lips on Chat Noir's. She just hoped he wanted the same too.

Chat Noir could do nothing other than fighting and thinking about those pretty pink lips. He shook his head and refocused in order to get this fight done with and get back to his Princess.

At the end of the fight, Chat Noir didn't even bother for their signature pound-it. He was very worried about Marinette.That stupid girl was always so selfless and helpful,that she most often forgot about herself. But, he loved her. There was no one like her.

So, he quickly made his way to where he left her, hoping she listened to him and was staying safe. And, definitely not because he wanted to taste her lips again.That is if she agreed. He had slowly started falling in love with her, what with all of his almost nightly visits. And had fallen hard. Now he was just hoping she would return his feelings. And that kiss certainly made him hope. A tiny sliver of hope that she had also fallen love with her knight in shining leather.

Ladybug noticed how anxious her partner was to get back to Marinette. Her. So, she had to hurry to the spot where he last saw her. She had never leaped or ran so fast. And she had to get there before him. _That stupid cat, who she loved._

Her heart was soaring now that she found out that he loved her too. Just thinking about that moment, sent her heart beating so fast she wondered _Is my heart still inside my body?_

She luckily, got there quickly and jumped into the alleyway they were kissing earlier in. She couldn't wait to see him, even though it was only minutes since that they departed.The seconds seemed to stretch into hours and she grew impatient by each second.

And at last, she heard the _thud_ of his black boots. She stood rooted for a moment staring at him and then jumped into his arms and pulled his head down to meet her. This kiss was fully passionate, now that their feelings were out and open in the air. Chat Noir was too stunned to respond back for a minute. But, when he did, he wondered if he could stop. Her lips were so addictive that he could get high and drunk on it. 

He gripped her waist and pressed her against his chest while her fingers mussed his hair.Finally, when they had to come up for air, both of them groaned. Marinette rested her head on his shoulder while he peppered kisses all over her face. 

When, he moved down to her neck, she moaned,quietly, in order to not attract any attention. This alighted desire in Chat Noir. Now he wanted more of her. _More._

He pushed her into the wall, careful not to hurt her. All the while his lips never left her neck. He was sucking on her collarbone and all she could do was try not to make too much noise. His lips then returned to hers and they moved in sync, like a conversation.

Suddenly. a _beep_ interrupted them. It was Chat Noir's ring notifying he had a few minutes before his transformation gave up.He looked at Marinette, a sight to behold. Her hair was all over the place. Her lips were red form being kissed so thoroughly and her pretty face had a blooming blush, that made her look even prettier.

Marinette stuttered "W-we should get back to my home. No, w-we don't need to g-go to my house. N-no...Ugh"

Chat Noir just chuckled. Marinette never stuttered around him, this was new. He said "Relax princess. Let us get you home. I can recharge over there and actually talk and also kiss." He winked at the last part.

Marinette's blush reddened even further, if that was even possible. Chat Noir pulled her close against him, which caused her to blush even more.

He kissed the top of her head and vaulted them into the night.

And all the while, Marinette was worried that people could see them just by her very red cheeks.

And talk(very little) they did amid kisses and pecks and hugs and nuzzles.

By the end of the night, Marinette and Chat Noir were a couple very much in love. With Chat Noir's one defeat in an arguement, they had won a whole lot of love and a new world.

In fact, he joked around that he had won her heart. And Marinette couldn't deny that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, that is the end guys!The rest is your imagination.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it!  
> Also be sure to check out my other works.


End file.
